The Secrets We Keep
by bellatrixismyhero89
Summary: DRAMIONE It all began when she walked into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 15 years old, and her world was now completely different from what she had been told. Thankfully, she had her two best friends, and a suddenly overprotective uncle to help guide her. Maybe even a ferret? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my plot line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She still couldn't get over how amazing magic really was, as she stood there watching the looming house grow between numbers 11 and 13. Tonks, an auror, had met Hermione and her parents at Diagon Alley to escort Hermione to the Weasleys for the remainder of her summer. Tonks had bright bubblegum pink hair, that was currently fashioned into a pixie cut. Hermione instantly liked her, and deduced by her rapid change of appearance after the departure of her parents, that Tonks was also a metamorphmagus.

Hermione, at fifteen, had finally grown into her looks and hair, of course the ferret's stray jinx last year helped her in reducing her teeth. She had taken to a change in wardrobe now that her figure wasn't so awkward, and found herself a bit more concerned over her appearance than she previously had been. Her curls were honey blonde, and now manageable, they fell in soft waves and stopped in the middle of her back. She had a tan from trips to Brighton beach with her parents over the summer, and just a smattering of lipgloss completed her newfound confidence.

The note with Dumbledore's handwriting had long vanished into flames, and the previously nonexistent house had now settled. Hermione felt an odd sense of deja vu upon looking at the facade of the now conspicuous building. She felt as though she were recalling a dream.

"Welcome to the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Tonks beamed.

"The what?" Hermione queried.

"Oh, right. Let's hurry inside and I can explain more. Moody will read me the riot act if I say anything too much outside. Besides, I have a nasty habit of waking up dear Aunt Walburga's portrait due to my lack of coordination," Tonks explained as she opened the door.

It creaked open ominously and the feeling of familiarity began to burn stronger within Hermione. She couldn't understand why she felt like she should know this place. She was a muggleborn, after all, anything in the wizarding world was mostly alien to her. Tonks tripped over what appeared to be a troll's leg in the dimly lit hallway, and suddenly lights blazed and the curtains of a portrait swiftly swung open to reveal a dark haired woman.

"Nasty half-blood! How dare you defile the noble House of Black. You—" she broke off upon looking at Hermione. Tonks seemed to be a bit shocked by this, because the portrait had never stopped spewing her vitriol until silenced and covered again. Sirius, who was approaching the hallway, also stopped in surprise to watch the portrait. Hermione slowly approached her mesmerized. Disjointed memories were flashing across her mind, and what she had thought had been a dream was a long forgotten childhood.

"Grandmother?" Hermione whispered, almost certain she was right.

"What have they done to you, my beautiful child? Why is your hair that color? Who is responsible for this?" the portrait demanded, clearly outraged.

"I'm not sure, I am only now remembering. What happened to father? He and mother left me with a friend, but promised to return. Men in black cloaks with masks came, they took me, but I can't remember the rest," Hermione cried, clutching her head as a wave of pain hit her when trying to remember what happened.

"That's enough for now, I think," Sirius proclaimed, as he drew the curtains on the portrait. He watched Hermione curiously, gauging her state of mind. Tonks took her by the arm, and Sirius led them to the drawing room.

"It seems, cousin, that we didn't know Regulus as well as we thought," Tonks smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked, lifting a hand to her face, to brush back an errant curl.

"I, well, I remember things now, being here. My name isn't Hermione. Father continued Black family tradition with that. It's Siri Andromeda Black, Father had begun to respect the two of you. He wanted out, but I don't know what happened to him. I suppose, you're the family I have left now," Hermione whispered in a strained voice.

"Well, Her—uh, Siri, you have me and you have Tonks here. She is our cousin, Andromeda's daughter. Why don't we start from what you and I know together? Do you know who your mother was, or her family maybe?" Sirius questioned. Hermione shook her head in the negative. She remembered flashes of her mother's face, but the memory charm was still very potent. Maybe removing the glamour charm on her would help? She had not read of one lasting so long, but perhaps it had been cast by an extraordinary witch or wizard. Sirius seemed to be thinking the same, because he suggested they try it. Tonks being the skilled auror, pointed her wand at Hermione and began muttering a low incantation.

Hermione, didn't feel any different, but upon hearing the gasps of Tonks and Sirius, she knew something had to have changed. Sirius transfigured a nearby book into a small mirror, and offered it to Hermione. She stared, transfixed, at the reflection before her. Where tan skin had been, there was now a porcelain cast, and her once honeyed locks were ink black. Her eyes were the biggest difference, the brown chocolate color was now purple. A most unusual color, she could not recall any wizarding families that had it.

"Well, I guess we know who the mother is now," Sirius grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Who?" Hermione inquired, noticing that her voice had become slightly softer.

"That great fool of a brother went and united himself with the Shafiq heiress, a family I was certain had died out years ago. Madeline Shafiq was a Slytherin in the same year as my brother. I suppose I shall have to ask Kingsley to look into any marriage records regarding Reg. The Shafiqs were a very powerful family, and their magic rivaled that of Voldemort's. I personally think he had them exterminated. The only members still alive during the first war were Madeline and her grandfather. Both of Madeline's parents had been killed under accidental, yet mysterious circumstances. It was rumored that Madeline had fled to the continent, but no one heard from her, even after Voldemort had fallen from power," Sirius answered, staring at the tapestry, which Hermione realized had her name along with her parents' names.

Tonks, who had been silently listening, informed the two that she was going to speak to the rest of the others gathered in the kitchen, so that Hermione would not be overwhelmed.

"Before you do, please, call me Siri. I loved my father, and the name helps me feel closer to him," she smiled, tearfully, at Tonks who winked and left the room. Sirius embraced Siri and held her for what felt like ages as she cried, mourning the loss of her family. She was desperate for answers about what had happened and why she had been so thoroughly hidden. Bitterly, she assumed, it had to have something to do with the noseless maniac that had begun to terrorize Britain again.

"Sirius, Father was doing something important before he disappeared. I am not sure, but I am almost certain it is something against Voldemort. Father always whispered about a secret the Dark Lord had," Siri informed her uncle.

"We will bring it up at the meeting. I am sure some of the others will raise a fuss about you being there, but something tells me Dumbledore can crack the rest of your memories. I am also certain that those memories will prove valuable to our cause," Sirius smiled, as he led her to the kitchen where the rest of the order were gathered. Siri couldn't help but to wonder what impact this would have on her adopted parents or how much they really knew. She always thought it curious that they had taken so much in stride. Perhaps they knew more than they had let on.

Meanwhile, in the Granger household, Dr. Granger felt a pulsing on his arm that indicated his daughter's glamour had finally been removed. It was time for Regulus Black and his bride to return home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dumbledore arrived near the end of dinner that night and convened everyone to the drawing room for the order meeting. All the Weasley children were outraged that Siri was allowed in, but were immediately quelled by a look from Mrs. Weasley. She directed them to go upstairs, and informed them that they could speak with Siri after the meeting. Before the meeting could commence, there was a disturbance outside, which drew Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley to investigate.

"Ah, Miss Black, it appears your parents are here. I took the liberty of sending them an owl before my arrival," Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"But, what can they— I mean, they are muggles, aren't they?" Hermione felt so unsure about everything. Her mum and dad, entered the meeting room holding WANDS?

"Siri, before you explode with questions, allow us to explain everything to everyone simultaneously, and we can answer your more private questions later, dear," her mother looked at her with beseeching eyes. She tersely nodded, but sidled closer to Sirius, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. Who were these people who had raised her?

"Sirius, I am going to remove our glamours, and you are going to keep a rein on that infamous temper of yours until I have had a chance to explain," Dr. Granger ordered, fixing the man with a piercing stare. Sirius nodded, but didn't look too pleased. Dumbledore simply smiled, as though he already knew the secret. Siri secretly thought he had probably known all along.

Her dad raised his wand, as did her mum, and after some muttering, their appearances altered. Standing in the drawing room was none other than Regulus Arcturus Black and Madeline Diane Black nee Shafiq. Siri sat, too weak to stand and protest in anger, and her father began to tell the story of how they had hidden themselves for years.

"Years ago, I was disillusioned with the psychopath known as the Dark Lord, and would have stayed that way, had I not met Madeline. I was the youngest Death Eater ever, and I thought that I was upholding Black family traditions, especially after Mother continuously lamented that Sirius had been such a failure. I was in the inner circle, mostly because of my name and the family wealth, and I learned terrible secrets. The Dark Lord had entrusted me as a guardian to a most curious object, one that is here in this house. I am sure you, Dumbledore, will want to take possession of it until we can figure out how to destroy it. What I am about to share with you cannot leave this group, except for the ones that can aid in ending the Dark Lord. He had been making horcruxes, which are abominations, objects that house a piece of one's soul. The particular one I had retrieved, is a locket that once belonged to Slytherin. A lot of what I am telling you, I am sure Dumbledore has an idea about. I was unable to destroy it, and have tasked its safekeeping to Kreacher, which, Sirius, given the nature of a horcrux, and what the Dark Lord did to Kreacher, he is not quite right in his mind anymore. I have been working on a cure for him. I am not sure on the amount of horcruxes created, but to make one, a kill is necessary to split the soul. Herpo the Foul was the last known wizard to dabble in such dark magic. I do know that our dear cousin, Bellatrix, was tasked with the safekeeping of one of the horcruxes. I have heard from others, while in their cups, that the Dark Lord hid one at Hogwarts. They bragged that it was right under Dumbledore's nose. I retrieved the locket, and when I entered the cave it was hidden in, Madeline and I knew we had been discovered. Kreacher apparatus us out, and we arrived home just in time to save Siri from the death eaters who were intent on capturing us on his orders. We fled to the continent briefly, and immersed ourselves in muggle culture. We obtained degrees and and returned to England as muggles. Siri, we had to modify your memories to protect you from any wizards we may have accidentally stumbled across. We even considered staying in Europe, and when the time came, allowing you to study at Beauxbatons. You had been performing strong magic from a young age, there was no doubt you would be on the records. We decided it was safer to be here, in Britain, because if Dumbledore were to somehow catch onto our true identities, as I suspect he has, he would protect them. There is no use in hiding anymore, and my brilliant wife has managed to undo the dark mark on my person. I cannot be tracked, and we are here now to fight and aid the order," Regulus finished, looking around the room to see the reactions.

Dumbledore seemed perturbed by the confirmation of Voldemort's actions, but otherwise was fully welcoming to the couple. The Weasleys, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, and Bill, were ecstatic to have the couple brought into their fold. Snape, the Order spy, looked bored, but Siri noticed that some emotional turmoil was flickering behind his gaze. Tonks looked giddy at the thought of more family, and she beamed at the couple. Lupin, was watching Sirius, who had his fists clenched, trying to contain his emotions.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" he looked at Regulus, haunted.

"Sirius, I am sorry, but when it came time to reach out to you, they had captured you and claimed you were responsible for the Potters. I even tried to prove that you were innocent, but that rat had gone to ground," Regulus dejectedly shrugged. Madeline had spent her time watching Siri, who seemed too distraught to form any coherent statements. She was a beautiful woman with wavy ink black hair, and porcelain white skin, and the same violet eyes as her daughter. Regulus looked like a younger version of Sirius, but taller and lankier. Violet eyes clashed, and Siri ran into her mother's embrace. She cried as all of her memories had come back to her. She was finally home, and they didn't have to hide anymore.

In a manor in Wiltshire, Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she saw the name of her son's betrothed reappear on the family tapestry. Now was the time for the true loyalties of the Black family to be known. Lucius would either realize the folly of following a madman or he would lose everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Siri awoke the next morning to the sounds of breakfast cooking, and dishes constantly washing themselves. After changing into black jeans and an emerald jumper, she quietly crept to the kitchen to avoid waking anyone else still sleeping.

"Oh, hello, Hermi—I mean, Siri. Ready for a spot of breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at Siri as she continued cooking. The table was groaning under dishes of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and porridge. Siri supposed that so many guests would want options, and was grateful that Mrs. Weasley was such a great cook. She grabbed a bowl and began to fill it with porridge, adding honey for a touch of sweetness. AS she brought the spoon to her mouth, Ron made his entrance into the kitchen by tripping over Crookshanks.

"Bloody cat is a menace!" he yelped, glaring at Crookshanks.

"Ronald, it isn't his fault that you weren't paying attention," Siri snapped. She was rather protective of her familiar. Ron looked up and flushed red from head to toe, almost matching his vibrant hair. He had gained a few inches over the summer, and towered over both his mother and Siri.

"Right, uh, sorry Siri," he murmured, seeming to struggle to make coherent sentences. He rubbed the back of his neck as he filled his plate with everything but the porridge. Siri felt uneasy as she realized Ron was behaving strangely around her. She was still the same person, but perhaps her looks made her more attractive.

"It's alright, Ron. Crookshanks is already past it anyway," Siri laughed as her cat had taken interest in a room down the hall. Slowly, others made their way to the kitchen as they awoke, and Siri began to help Mrs. Weasley clean up.

"Siri, dear, I can handle this. You, Ron, Ginny, and the twins can go to the study room, and prepare it for cleaning. I have some doxy spray already in there for the draperies. Make sure all of you wear gloves and a mask. Fred, George, no smuggling of ANYthing," she directed the last at the twins, pinning them with her most fearsome glare. The twins had still been messing about with their prank merchandise, and Mrs. Weasley was determined they would put their nose to the grind on their NEWT studies. She had become more overbearing since Percy had deflected from the family, after the Prophet and all of its nasty articles denouncing Dumbledore and Harry.

The teens made their way to the study, and began the tedious task of spraying the draperies, collecting doxies in a bucket as they fell. Siri found a glass display cabinet, and began cataloging the items that she could remove from it. Others seemed to be stuck with a permanent sticking charm. She lifted a heavy necklace with a locket attached to it, turning it over she lost dropped it when she saw the front of it. There, on the front, was a serpentine S inlaid with glittering emeralds. This had to be the locket her father was talking about the prior evening. As she clutched it in her hand, she saw a ragged, unkempt house elf sneaking into the room they were cleaning. She scrutinized his features as realization dawned upon her.

"Kreacher!" the old elf looked up, alarmed until he recognized the speaker. He bowed low, his wizened ears flopping forward.

"Mistress Siri has returned to the noble and ancient house of Black. Oh, what would mistress say to see these filthy blood traitors here in her home. That no good son who broke Mistress' heart bringing this filth into the noble house—"

"Kreacher, you and I both know my mother had no heart. Take heart, nasty fellow, not only has Mistress Siri returned, but your precious Regulus is here," Sirius snidely interrupted the elf. Kreacher looked on the verge of tears at the mention of Regulus. The elf disapparated with a snap of his fingers in search of his beloved master.

"What do you have their, Siri?" Sirius gazed curiously at her clenched fist.

"Oh, Uncle, I think this may be what Dumbledore would be interested in. Perhaps, you could give it to him?" Siri placed the locket in his outstretched hand. He closed his fingers over it, then placed it in his inner robe pocket.

"From what I know, Uncle, we may need to keep that in a contained area. Its contents are quiet potent, deadly, and seductive. I remember Father telling Mother about it," Siri informed him, returning to the items in the cabinet. Sirius sat next to her, and began to remove other items. Suddenly, there was a crack of apparition and Kreacher stood in the middle of the room with Regulus and Madeline.

"There will be no further need to clean. Kreacher, who has been derelict in his duties, has informed me that he can have the whole house restored with a few simple spells that can be enhanced with his magic. Madeline and I will be escorting Siri to Gringotts to access our family accounts and purchase new furnishings for the house. Kreacher has also put Mother's portrait in a permanent sleep, so that the rest of us may carry on without her fuss. Merlin knows that woman can drive the sanest person crazy. Weasley brood, would you care to accompany us to Diagon Alley?" Regulus questioned, as Siri watched the elf's magic begin to clean the home that had sat vacant for ten years.

"Lazy, good-for-nothing, sorry arse of an elf. Too good to clean until Reggie comes home," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, Uncle, let him alone. You know he loved Grandmother, and was probably quite depressed after we all disappeared," Siri admonished him with a wink. Sirius returned with his easy smile that was reminiscent of the shaggy dog he sometimes morphed into. After agreeing to meet in the entrance hallway, everyone departed to their rooms to wash up and prepare for their trip.

Regulus pulled Siri aside, "Listen, sweetheart, tomorrow I have requested a meeting with Fudge. I know everything he has been spewing about Dumbledore and Harry, but we both know it is out of fear and ignorance. I am going to show him my memories, particularly those with the Dark Lord explaining the nature of the horcrux and his intent. Not only that, but I also plan on showing him Pettigrew, and how he was integral to the demise of Harry's parents. The ministry has been made aware of the status of the three of us, as of this morning. I would like you to accompany your mother and I, to share what Harry told you again, after Fudge has listened to reason." "Okay, Father. I take it this is your Slytherin way of drawing Voldemort out into the open. I have noticed he has yet to prove he has returned. I imagine he is behind the propaganda against Dumbledore and Harry. I know Uncle would love to be free to get out in the open again," Siri acquiesced, as they approached the entrance hall to meet everyone and a familiar black dog waiting to leave for Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(REALLY BRIEF SIDE NOTE: To those that have reviewed, I am very grateful. I am abysmal at writing back most of the time, and well, I have a preschooler who keeps me pretty busy, along with her dad. I cannot say for sure, how long it will actually take me to write this story, but I am intent on trying for at least three chapters each time I publish. Also, note, they have been getting consistently longer. I know what I enjoy reading in a fanfic, and I am trying to incorporate that into mine. I am not very descriptive with characters, unless they are someone that hasn't been met in the Harry Potter universe. I've always pictured the actors I have seen, or go off of Rowling's descriptions when I read, so sorry that I am not crazy detailed on things. OH, and ignore my type-o in the fourth chapter. Lost should be almost….I will fix that soon lol. Anyway, onto the next chapter, and much love, Bell.)

Morning came too soon for Siri, and she felt nauseous at the impending meeting with the Minister of Magic. She was worried for her parents. What if Voldemort already had spies in the ministry ready to capture her father at a moment's notice? Sure, he was a Slytherin, and had probably planned for a lot of contingencies, but this was Voldemort. Clearly with his many horcruxes, he was the king of contingencies.

Siri reluctantly shifted to the edge of her newly purchased bed. She had been given her father's old room, and her mother had redecorated it, with Kreacher's help, in lovely shades of lilac and sage. Her mother had installed bookshelves in the room, and had adorned the walls with all of Siri's old photos of herself and her Hogwarts friends from home. She padded over to the armoire, and opened the doors to select appropriate clothing for her meeting. Mother had overhauled most of her wardrobe, stating that her color change called for color changes in her wardrobe. She supposed that it did, but Siri was still bookish in nature, and her mom was, well, a pureblood fashionista. Siri secretly wondered if Mother and Narcissa Malfoy were separated at birth.

She selected robes of cornflower blue, that really brought out the violet in her eyes. Brushing her hair and manipulating it into a stylish knot at the nape of her neck, Siri brushed her teeth and gravitated down to the dining room, where a silencing charm was failing to hold in some rather loud shouting. She opened the door to reveal Snape and her father, both red faced, one in shame, the other in anger.

"Uh, good morning, Professor, Father," Siri glanced between the two, with a curious expression. Both men resumed their normal masks of indifference, as her father spoke up, "Siri, I know this is your Professor, but he is also your godfather. I am not sure, perhaps, if you remember, but he is the sitter you were with when the death eaters came. As I am sure you are also, aware, he has had no knowledge of that night at all, and has sought me out this morning for the explanation. I can only say, Severus, that I truly regret obliviating your memory, but it was necessary to protect you. You have kept so many secrets for so long, that I did not want to add another. You were there for me when Sirius wasn't. You are like my brother, and I am sorry to have caused you such anguish by allowing you to believe we had all perished. I beg your forgiveness."

Snape, as impassive as ever, merely nodded in acquiescence. Regulus, maybe more of a Gryffindor, grabbed Severus into a hug, and beamed at his daughter and wife, who had just entered the room.

"Reg, dear, must you be so touchy-feely? You know Severus detests it. He looks as if he's been asked to kiss dear cousin Bellatrix. Siri, I trust your father has informed you of your relation with Severus? Oh, not to mention, before you get to school this year, Narcissa Malfoy is your godmother. She owled me this morning to offer felicitations on our return to the living. The Malfoy tapestry telling her, of course. I swear that woman never misses anything," Madeline smiled at her daughter. Siri, at this point believed everything to be some cosmic joke. Surely, the man who had ridiculed her for years could NOT be her godfather? Her godmother had spawned that loathsome ferret who had belittled her at every opportunity? Morgana's tits, this was a nightmare!

Having watched his goddaughter in silence, Snape realized what she must be thinking, "Miss Black, nothing can excuse my behavior toward you. I am not usually kind to anyone, but you have borne a great deal of nastiness from me. I can only apologize, and hope that you realize, this changes things between us. You are like a niece to me, and even if you are still in Gryffindor, I will respect you. I however, make no such promises when it comes to Potter and Weasley."

Siri chuckled, and was happy to know that some things were no different. Snape said his goodbyes and departed for Hogwarts, and the Blacks walked to the nearest apparition point to journey to the Ministry of Magic. Spinning around, Siri felt the familiar squeeze of apparition, and looked upon a fountain that was quite breathtaking. Before she could even ask about their location, they were interrupted by a softly ringing voice.

"Maddie, dear, it is so good to see you. How awful of you to have disappeared without saying anything to me!" Narcissa smiled as she approached the trio, with Lucius and Draco trailing her.

"Oh! Is this Siri? Oh, my dear, you are as lovely as your mother when we were growing up. Come now, Cornelius is waiting on all of us, and we Blacks are never late," Narcissa looped her arm with Siri's and led the procession to the lifts. They entered the lift, along with other ministry employees, and waited until they arrived at their level.

"Level One. Office to the Minister of Magic," a cool voice stated, as the group disembarked from the lift.

A hideous, toad like woman was appointed just outside the door to the minister's office.

"Hem, Hem. Name please?" she croaked. Lucius sneered, "Malfoy, I have an appointment with Cornelius. We can see ourselves in, thank you."

Looking rather put out, the woman went back to writing on her parchment, and Lucius opened the door.

"Ah, Lucius, splendid. Oh, you've brought everyone. How wonderful! Do me a favor would you, and be sure to silence the room. I am afraid Dolores has a nasty habit of eavesdropping. Brilliant, everything in place, what can I do for you?" Fudge rocked on his heels, seemingly nervous.

"Cornelius, dear, what I am about to reveal to you cannot leave this room," a predatory gleam painting Narcissa's face. "Lucius and I have come to confirm what Dumbledore has been telling you, along with the Potter boy. It would behoove you to, oh what is that delightful Muggle phrase? Oh yes, remove your head from your arse, and listen to reason. Now, as opposed to just telling you, we have brought a penseive with memories to show you. The Dark Lord has been in our house for the past two months, and those nasty, scroungy followers of his," Narcissa sniffed.

Fudge stuttered, gobsmacked, "Now, see here, he, I mean, oh, blast it! He's really back isn't he? You know, I am gonna have to eat crow, and apologize to Dumbledore. Thank Merlin he doesn't rub one's nose in their mistakes. The rest of the wizarding world may be a different story."

"Well, Minister," Regulus interrupted, "there are some security measures you will need to take. First, the dementors will have to go. I know Dumbledore has suggested it, but they WILL side with the Dark Lord. Secondly, Lucius and I will need to look through your employees. It is important that we ensure there are no death eaters in places to easily influence and infiltrate the ministry. Last, there is something in the Department of Mysteries. I have been informed by a very reliable source, that the Dark Lord will do ANYTHING to get his hands on it. I am sure you know what I am referring to. Dumbledore will need to come and retrieve it personally, and the sooner the better."

Fudge nodded, looking far older than he had when they had entered his office. Siri had been watching Draco, who had yet to stop staring at her. She began to feel hot under his gaze, and looked away to focus on the adults. Suddenly, the door burst open and the toad like woman shouted, "Minister, the Potter boy has performed underage magic in the presence of a Muggle. We have him now!"

"Dolores, uh, I am quite certain that Mafalda can deal with this. Also, I will contact her after I conclude my meeting. I seriously doubt the boy would have done such a thing without provocation. You are dismissed," Fudge waved his hand, and the woman turned red with rage as she ungracefully stomped from the office.

"Perhaps you should consider a replacement?" Narcissa politely suggested.

"Oh, no worries on that, I am sending her to Hogwarts to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We all know how well that turns out," Fudge winked conspiratorially. The men shook hands, and took their leave as Narcissa handed Fudge a drafted article to give to the Daily Prophet. The sooner the news spread about Voldemort, the better.

"Well, Cissy, since you and Lucius have come to the light side, I warrant you'll be needing a place to stay," Madeline smirked, as they all apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This, this was THE final straw! Stupid purebloods, and their archaic, stone-age, misogynistic, antiquated traditions! Suddenly, Narcissa being named her godmother made so much more sense. Siri was seething, and the stupid little ferret was grinning as though Christmas had come early, the pompous git! How dare her parents do this to her? What if Voldemort had never come back? She wished she was Hermione Granger again!

"I don't understand how you can possibly expect me to marry him one day!" she shrieked. "He has made my life a living Hell! He is the king of unholy arses! Mum, Dad, this is beyond ridiculous! How can I possibly be subject to something I never agreed to? This is unfair," Siri continued to rail, as a bewildered frown marred Draco's face.

"Wait! You're mudblood Granger?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Oh, that is it!" Siri stomped towards him, and just as she had in third year, drew back her fist and made contact with the ferret's nose. Hearing the satisfying crunch, Siri sat down in an armchair with a smile.

"Siri Andromeda Black, what has gotten into you? You can't just go around hitting your fiancé!" her mother shrieked in disbelief. Lucius was silently chuckling, watching as his spoiled son held his nose bemoaning that his betrothed may have permanently damaged his looks.

"Oh, do be quiet Draco, and move your hand. _Episkey_! _Tergeo_!" Narcissa waved her wand and fixed Draco's nose, much to Siri's dismay. The order, along with the Weasleys had discreetly occupied themselves in the drawing room, down the hall from the study. Sirius was enjoying his newfound freedom, as Regulus had returned to the ministry to clear his brother's name. After having been thoroughly ambushed by Narcissa's interruption, he had forgotten to mention Sirius and had hastened back, leaving Madeline and Siri to acquaint the order with the Malfoy situation. Regulus and Lucius were passing shared glances, smirking in an effort to hold back their laughter. They both knew Draco was in for hell now.

"Bloody hell, woman, do I have this to look forward to after I marry you?" Draco glared across the room. That shrew was going to be the death of him, he knew it.

"I refuse to marry you, so no," Siri primly responded.

"Well, neither of us get a choice, Princess. Our parents signed those ages ago, and the magic of those contracts are absolutely binding, not even a FAKE death can undo them," Draco sneered.

"Well, do me the grand favor of dying, so that I can be rid of your irritating presence," Siri bit back.

"Nope. I find I like this arrangement, and it FINALLY gets Pansy to leave me alone. I wonder how Scarhead and Weaselbee will take it? The ginger has been carrying a torch for you, hasn't he? Everyone remembers that spectacular row at the Yule Ball," Draco gleefully rubbed his hands together as Siri glowed red from anger and embarrassment. The adults rolled their eyes, and Regulus took that as his cue.

"Draco, Siri, this betrothal is not going away. You two will have to learn to get along. Siri, you do not want me to step in should you resort to any further physical violence. Draco, one insult upon my daughter, and you will find out just why the Dark Lord had chosen me to be one of his secret keepers. I may have left the life, but I still know the tricks. Now, as big as this house is, we are becoming low on space for accommodations. Mr. Potter will be arriving soon, as Dumbledore and Cornelius have cleared that incident up. He will, of course, be rooming with Mr. Weasley. Narcissa and Lucius, you have your own chamber. I believe it is the room you used to frequent, Cissy. The twins have a room, and Sirius has his room. Ginny and Tonks have been sharing a room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have a chamber, and Lupin has a room. Although, if I am reading things correctly, he may be sharing his room soon. Ah, yes, now there are a few rooms left, but with so many order members in and out, those need to stay available. So, in order to foster familiarity, Draco and Siri, you will share a room. Mind you, a room, NOT a bed, Mr. Malfoy. Kreacher has already expanded the room, and has installed another bed. Both of you should know, if you try anything beyond kissing or holding hands, the contract has some nasty side effects. You cannot have sex until after you are married, and thank Merlin neither of you have been dumb enough to do so before now," Regulus finished, fixing both teens with a stern look.

"So all the Slytherin sex god rumors are just rumors? I can't wait to tell Ginny!" Siri laughed. Draco flushed, and glared at Siri. The adults dismissed them, and Siri ran down the hallway to find Ginny. Before she could utter a word, voices could be heard from downstairs.

Siri ran to the entrance hall, and flung her arms around Harry, who stood bewildered at the doorway, a laughing Sirius next to him. Sirius had been one of Harry's escorts to the Order.

"Harry, I am so glad you are okay! When I heard that horrid woman say you had used magic I was terrified! What happened? Why did you have to break the underage decree?" Siri rambled, letting go of Harry to look at him.

"I, er— Hermione?" he questioned, looking thoroughly confused.

"Oh, bother! I forgot. Sorry, Harry. So, long story short, uh my mother and father are Regulus Black and Madeline Shafiq Black. Oh, and Sirius is my uncle, and I am named after him. Siri Andromeda Black, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter," Siri mock curtseyed, and Harry broke out into uncontrollable laughter. He slung his arm over her shoulder, and they walked to the drawing room where the rest of the teens were gathered.

"Oi, Siri, what in the bloody hell is the ferret going on about? I know we have to accept him because his parents have defected to the order, but this wanker is claiming you and he are engaged," Ron blustered, clearly out of sorts over the information.

"Ginny, hope you had a nice summer," Harry smiled.

"Lovely," she answered.

"Fred, George, how goes the joke shop? Any new products?" Harry had given them his triwizard winnings two months ago. He couldn't keep it, and even now, Cedric's dead body haunted his dreams. He knew people would need more laughs.

"Well, mate, Mum has bloody been breathing down our necks about NEWTS, but don't you worry, we have got some things in the works," Fred winked.

"Ronald, would you please calm down? Yes, i am betrothed to Malfoy. Believe me, it is not by choice, and Mother and Father said that it cannot be undone. I am resigned to my fate, and no sense in getting physical with him, I broke his nose about an hour ago already. Father has threatened me if I harm him again," Siri sighed, still annoyed with the situation.

"Well, that is shite luck, Siri," George laughed. Siri scowled, "If you know what's good for you, you won't mock me. Family wards here let me get away with underage magic, George."

George swallowed, and he and Fred decided that it was time to go upstairs to study. Siri rolled her eyes, they were definitely NOT revising. Draco sat in the corner, sneering at Ron, who had fixed him with a murderous glare. Harry and Siri shared knowing looks and began to laugh hysterically. Ginny, seeing the same thing, had joined them.

"Harry, have you been reading the prophet?" Siri questioned.

"No, load of rubbish. There hasn't been anything about Voldemort anywhere," Harry seethed.

"It will be in there tomorrow, Potter. My parents spoke to the minister, and he and Dumbledore have been working all day on how to expose his return," Malfoy interjected.

"Well, that's bloody fantastic, but where was Dumbledore when I was attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging? Where has he been these last two months? I have heard nothing. I was there, and no one has told me anything. All I have gotten is advice to stay calm and keep my nose clean. Fat lot of good that did, when those damned dementors showed up!" Harry ranted, clearly irritated by Dumbledore's inaction. Siri saw a flash of red in his eyes, and silently contemplated what it could mean.

"Harry, calm down. I am sure Dumbledore will explain things to you at the meeting tonight. You and I are the only ones allowed in, because of what we know. Just relax until then, the anger isn't good right now," Siri placed a gentle hand on his arm, and he sat in the new wingback chair.

"Supper is ready for everyone, come to the dining room, children. Harry, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging Harry and ushering everyone to their seats. The meeting that night would be interesting.

Meanwhile, in Wiltshire, the Dark Lord raged at the fates. He had been thwarted, momentarily, by that pompous arse of a Malfoy. It was time to free his loyal servants earlier than planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Dumbledore arrived that evening, Siri sought him out for a private audience. Nodding his head, they locked themselves in the downstairs study, and magically silenced and sealed the room.

"I deduce from your behavior, that you have realized why I have been avoiding Harry," Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"So, it is true. Aren't you going to tell him? He has a right to know. Is this something to do with what Voldemort wants from the Department of Mysteries?" Siri was agitated with the Headmaster's proclivity for secrets.

"While it is not my wish to tell him, Severus and you will make it impossible to withhold this information any longer. Miss Black, you have come to realize that Harry is an accidental horcrux; a product of a killing curse that rebounded. When I divulge this secret to him, he will need his friends more than ever. I was going to request that Severus instruct him in Occlumency, but I find that perhaps your father may garner better results with Harry. It is imperative that he learn to close his mind off from Voldemort, because should that connection be discovered, it will be used to manipulate Harry into a trap. I also think that, perhaps, you should take lessons from Mr. Malfoy. He is quite naturally adept, as are most of the Black bloodline. The item from the Department of Mysteries has been retrieved and destroyed by me. I have the only recollection of it now, here, in my mind," Dumbledore tapped a long forefinger against his temple.

"Will he be told tonight?" Siri studied Dumbledore, wondering what the mysterious item was.

"Yes, Miss Black, and I will be relaying the nature of the prophecy to the Order members in the meeting. I trust that you will make every concerted effort to keep Harry from losing his temper. I am sure your uncle can be of some assistance," Dumbledore leveled her with a serious gaze. She nodded, and they exited the room, to reconvene with Harry and the Order members in the upstairs drawing room. The room was large enough to hold everyone that would be in attendance that night.

From an upstairs landing, Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, and a sneering Ron, who was still smarting from Draco being betrothed to Siri, were watching the Order members file into the room.

"You don't reckon Mum has put up an Imperturbable charm, do you?" Fred asked the group.

"Nah, Tonks showed me how to check for one, and so far she hasn't," Ginny smiled smugly.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean Cousin Reg hasn't thought we might try to eavesdrop. Besides, since Snape is in there, I know for a fact my Godfather has invented a spell that will make it impossible to listen," Draco pointed out.

"See that's just wrong!" Ron interjected. "Not only is Siri your cousin, but you both share a godfather?! There's got to be some kind of rule against that. It's practically incest!" he wildly gesticulated, flailing his arms for dramatic effect.

"Oh, ickle Ronniekins, shut up before the adults realize we're up here," George growled. Draco decided he liked the twins better already.

"Now, Malfoy, what you are about to see is a prototype invention George and I have been working on"

"Bloody brilliant it is,"

"-but if you breathe even so much as a word about it before we've patented it,"

"-well, let's just say we've been looking for a test subject for some of our hardier pranks," George finished, a veiled threat gleaming in his eyes. Draco nodded, silently thinking the twins probably should have been in Slytherin.

"These are extendable ears, and they allow you to listen in on any conversation you're not wanted in with the slightest of ease. Mind you, we haven't finished with all the kinks, and some of your more advanced silencing charms may cause what you hear to be a bit garbled. We are working on ways to magnify the magical abilities of the ears to bypass those, but so far, no luck," Fred explained, as he pulled out what looked to be actual ears. They were just flesh colored, and Draco watched in fascination as Fred lowered the ear from a string to dangle near the door the Order was ensconced behind.

"As I was saying, I have altered this penseive to act the way Muggle projection screens work. All of you will be able to see and hear that which Voldemort so desperately desires. What I am about to show you, is his purpose for attacking Mr. Potter all those years ago, and continuing to doggedly pursue Harry's ultimate demise. Severus, if you will," suddenly they could hear nothing apart from an annoying buzz.

"Bloody hell! I swear that man knows everything," George grimaced.

"Oi, Malfoy, what spell is that?" Fred asked, curiously.

"It's a spell of Snape's own invention, _Muffliato_ is the incantation. I doubt you will be able to figure out a way to circumvent it, even with those ears," he answered, suddenly bored with the conversation.

"Well, Malfoy, it looks like we will have to wait until Harry and Siri come up later to learn anything. How about a game of exploding snap?" Ginny offered. Ron glowered at his sister, and stomped off in the direction of the room he shared with Harry.

"Sure, Weaselette," Draco smirked, as the twins stood up to join Draco and Ginny in their game.

"It's not like we can do much with that tonight," Fred looked at the ears in disappointment.

"Take heart, my other half, I have a feeling Malfoy will be more willing to help us with his vast knowledge than Siri ever was. What do you say, Malfoy, want in on the ground floor of our business? We could always use another like-minded brain to pick," George proffered his hand, and Draco, hesitating, shook it in confirmation. No, the twins weren't so bad, after all.

"Thank you, Severus. Now everyone turn your attention to the tapestry wall. Don't worry, it will revert back to its former state," Dumbledore winked, catching Narcissa and Regulus' perturbed looks. The wall lit up, and everyone saw a room at what looked to be the Hog's Head Inn. Professor Trelawney was seated at a table across from Dumbledore. Siri squeezed Harry's hand, offering him encouragement and solace. Dumbledore froze the memory, a sad smile on his face and looked at Harry, "I hope, Harry, that you will be able to forgive an old man his secrets, and I will answer any questions you have when this memory is over."

The room was silent. So many were there to see this. Harry sat with Siri and Sirius. Siri's parents and Professor Snape stood behind her. Mad-eye and Tonks, were standing guard by the door. She was holding Professor Lupin's hand, well that was interesting. Shacklebolt, another auror had appointed himself near Mad-eye. The Weasleys, including Bill and Charlie, were sitting next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the memory resumed.

 _Dumbledore stood up, and walked to the door, turning to leave. Suddenly, Trelawney began to speak in harsh tones, the same voice Harry recalled from his third year._

 _"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES….AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT….AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The atmosphere was chilly, dementors had that effect. Voldemort smiled gleefully as his smoke-like body raced towards the fortress in the middle of the North Sea. The salt water sprayed against the rocks that jutted up from all angles out of the black abyss. He found his purchase on a particularly high, flat rock. From there, he made his way to the heavily guarded cells. The dementors, upon sensing his presence, swept out of his way and merely followed behind him, as though they were waiting on further instruction. He came to the first cell, and smiled, for there she was, his ever faithful lieutenant, Bellatrix. She would be instrumental in the revenge he would enact against Malfoy.

With a wave of his wand, every cell door flew off of their hinges, and the prisoners began to slowly exit, now that the effect of the dementors had diminished. The Lestranges, Rookwood, Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber, and others were quickly taken away to the safety of Malfoy Manor. Upon arrival, however, Voldemort found that he could no longer access the Manor. Wormtail, at the gates himself, began explaining that upon his departure, the family wards had forced him off of the grounds. Nagini hissed and spit on the ground beside them.

"Enough! It seems that once again, Lucius Malfoy has managed to become the proverbial thorn in my side. No matter, we will simply travel to Little Hangleton and secure the Riddle House," Voldemort snarled, irate that he would have to be near his Muggle father once more. His followers, including the tattered prisoners, appeared in the graveyard, and the Dark Lord cloaked them under an array of concealment and stealth charms.

The silence in the upstairs drawing room of Grimmauld Place was deafening. All eyes were on Harry, who sat there, nonplussed. Siri squeezed his hand, worried at how he was receiving the news. He looked at Siri, trying to find an anchor in the maelstrom of emotions washing over him.

"Harry, there is more we need to tell you," Siri spoke with tears shining in her eyes. "Father explained in a prior meeting that Voldemort had been creating horcruxes. They are items that conceal a piece of a person's soul, and to create one is bad enough, but Father says that Voldemort created seven. You have to kill someone to make them, and well this next part is hard. The night Voldemort tried to kill you, well his soul fractured further and it attached to you. You're an accidental horcrux, but I promise Harry, you are not alone, and we all have ideas of where to look. Dumbledore has more information about them, and Father as well."

"Harry, through memories I have gathered, only two horcruxes are unknown to me. One has been destroyed by you in your second year, Tom Riddle's diary. Those basilisk fangs that remain may be quite useful, if we can retrieve them. I have also located a ring that belonged to Tom's grandfather. Tonight, we will destroy that horcrux, and the locket Miss Black has found. A cup, belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, was stolen from the possession of Miss Hepzibah Smith many years ago. It is my belief that this is the one that lies in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. Another is an item that belonged to one of the founders, most likely Ravenclaw, and it is hidden in the castle. The last, purely conjecture on my behalf, is the snake, Nagini. Voldemort tends to keep her rather close," Dumbledore breathed a heavy sigh.

"So my parents were killed because of a prophecy? How did he know to even come after them? That it was me who would be meant to kill him?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"That would be my fault, Mr. Potter," the most unlikely person to speak, uttered. "I overheard part, but not all of the prophecy, and relayed it to the Dark Lord. At the time, I was unfalteringly loyal to him. That is, until, he decided to kill the son of the woman I love. There were two children the prophecy could have referred to, yourself and Mr. Longbottom. The Dark Lord chose you, though I still cannot be certain why. You were only a half-blood, and Mr. Longbottom was a pureblood. I knew your mother before Hogwarts, and she is the only woman I have ever loved. Apart from the bullying I suffered at the hands of your father, I begrudged him for having won Lily's affections as well. I turned to Dumbledore, and begged for him to hide all of you. In return, I became a spy, and have been loyal to Dumbledore since that night. I hold your mother in the highest regard, and you—you have her eyes…" Snape choked off, looking down. Regulus walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So, Harry, you realize that by Voldemort marking you, you are indeed the one the prophecy referred to. As to the horcrux problem, I have a theory, that you may in fact survive this. We need to destroy all of the others first, and then you must allow Voldemort to kill you. He has to be the one to do it, and simply because he will be killing the piece of his soul that resides within you. You will return with only your soul and that completely in tact. This is a heavy burden for someone so young to take on, but you have faced so many more dangers than any young soul should have to. You also understand that my neglect of you is because I realized that Voldemort may try to access your mind. Your dreams from last year prove that you can see what he is doing. If he discovers the connection, the entire order will be vulnerable, so Siri's father will be instructing you in Occlumency. Should you need further help, Professor Snape will be available to you during the school term. This battle will come to a head, but it is up to Voldemort to strike. We will be ready, and we will do what we can in the meantime to make him weaker," Dumbledore gravely finished, looking over everyone in the room.

Suddenly, Harry clapped a hand to his forehead, and fell forward from the chair he was occupying. He heard faint shouts in the distance, but could not make out the voices. He saw Voldemort flying toward a huge fortress that spiraled out of the middle of a vast, choppy sea. He saw the dementors, but felt elation instead of fear at the sight of them. Wand clasped in his now long, pale fingers, he watched as numerous cell doors were ripped from their hinges. He smiled in satisfaction, and then, all was black.

Harry awoke to cool hands on his face. He looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy hovering over him. "You gave us a bit of a fright. ," she haughtily proclaimed. Harry looked at the room, "Voldemort just broke several prisoners out of Azkaban."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dumbledore had brought the sword of Gryffindor with him, explaining that the goblin-made item only absorbs that which strengthens it. Thus, the sword of Gryffindor was impregnated with basilisk venom, which they knew was quite corrosive towards horcruxes. Dumbledore sliced through the ring with the sword, and it emitted a faint shriek, then hissed and bubbled until it made no more noise. Regulus placed the locket on the stone dais they had transfigured from an old piece of furniture not yet disposed of. Upon hitting it closed, nothing happened.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind," he gestured to the locket. Harry imagined a moving snake and spoke to the locket, demanding that it open. A scene of Siri and Madeline, lying dead at the feet of a laughing Voldemort appeared, but before he could speak, Regulus sliced through the phantom and the locket. It lay still, and was now mangled and oozing.

The meeting disbanded, and Harry and Siri trudged up the stairs to the room Ginny shared with Tonks. Both stuttered in surprise at Malfoy's presence in the room. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, if he's going to marry Siri, we have to learn to get along with the git. Besides, it's not like he can exactly return to Slytherin dorms this year."

"Fair enough," Harry muttered.

"So…" Fred asked, bouncing with curiosity.

"What'd we miss?" George seconded.

"Eh, long story short, I'm the Chosen One according to a prophecy and Voldemort made objects with his soul in it that we have to destroy before I can kill him," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Saint bloody Potter has to save the world again," Malfoy joked with no malice. Everyone cracked up, grateful for the release of the tension that had previously been present. Ron burst in, scowling at everyone laughing.

"Oh, thanks for the invite, couldn't be bothered to tell me we were meeting. I'm only your best friend," he snarled at Harry.

"Shut up, Ron! You were the one that stomped off, after I invited Draco to join us. You could have been here ages ago. It's your attitude that kept you away, not ours," Ginny admonished.

"Yeah, well, maybe I just don't trust death eaters!" Ron yelled back.

"Oi, Weasel, there isn't a mark on my body, thank you. I am NOT a death eater, and I never will be," Malfoy stormed from the room. Siri shot Ron a scathing look, and followed after him. The twins took that as their cue to disapparate, and Harry muttered that he was gonna bunk in Sirius' room for the night. Ginny, too angry to speak, pointed her finger at the door and slammed it shut behind Ron.

"Malfoy! Draco!" Siri caught up to him outside of their bedroom door. "Listen, what he said, he's just being angry. None of us think ill of you, I mean we still don't exactly want to hug you or anything, but we know you're on our side. Ron has always been a hothead, and insecure when it comes to anything in his life. He's always had to live up to his older siblings. Being friends with Harry was the first unique thing he had."

"I don't care about the Weasel and his fascination with Scarhead!" he huffed, pushing the bedroom door open. "It's not your job to apologize for him anyway. You're my fiancee, so you should be defending me!"

"Not by choice, and I came after you, didn't I? I certainly didn't stay to talk with that arse!" Siri screamed, slamming their bedroom door closed, and placing a silencing charm for good measure.

"So what, you came after me, and all you did was make excuses for him. I don't care about him, I care about you!" Draco stared in horror, realizing what he said.

"You care about me?" she arched a brow. "The lowly mudblood? How could you possibly care about me?"

"Well, not that it matters, but you aren't actually a mudblood, and well, I couldn't be nice to you. I just, I wanted your attention. I have for a while. You're just so bloody brilliant, it's intimidating. Of course, being a part of the Golden Trio makes it even harder to approach you. I have liked you for a while, and came to terms with it at the Yule Ball last year. I couldn't stop looking. Of course, the Weasel managed to ruin that night, too," Draco grimaced. Siri stared, befuddled by Draco's declaration.

"Why the hell not? The rest of this world has gone topsy turvy," she muttered to herself as she launched herself at Draco. She felt an electric jerk when their lips made contact. Draco, momentarily stilled by surprise, took over by wrapping an arm around her waist, and placing a hand behind her head. Siri sighed, and he swept his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like vanilla and mint, a heady aroma that had him craving more. His hand slowly slid from her waist to the hem of her shirt, and just as he was almost under her shirt, he felt a brand-like burning on his wedding finger.

"Bloody contract! That hurt!" he exclaimed, pulling away. Siri stood there, trembling fingers brushing her kiss swollen lips. Draco stared, wishing more than anything to finish what they had started. Blowing out a harsh breath, he raked his fingers through his hair.

"That was interesting," Siri swallowed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Believe me, Princess, I intend to find a way to make things more interesting. We may have to wait for the consummation, but I will get past only snogging you," Draco smirked.

"Arrogant prick, I will feed you to that bloody chicken you're so afraid of!" Siri snarled.

"No one even knows where it is," he laughed.

"That's what you think, but he is in an upstairs room. Harry and I saved him when we rescued Sirius. I am going to change into something more comfortable," Siri called over her shoulder, walking into their bathroom.

"I swear she will be the death of me," Draco grumbled to himself.

The following morning, all of the teens, including Ron, were downstairs, when an owl swooped in with a bundle of letters.

"Ooohhh, it's our Hogwarts letters!" Siri cheered, offering the school owl a rasher of bacon in exchange for the letters. She passed everyone's out, and eagerly tore into her own. "Only two new books this year, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshwak and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by William Slinkhard."

"You know, I heard Mum and Dad on the ears a few weeks ago, Dumbledore was having a right time of it trying to find a new Defense teacher. Wonder who it is?" George looked up from his letter.

"It's one Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, who is quite thrilled to be rid of her. He is under the impression that the Defense Against the Dark Arts post may have some kind of jinx," Draco informed the group, as a shiny silver and emerald badge fell into his palm.

"Well one dead, one's memory permanently modified, one sacked, and one locked in a trunk for nine months, I can see why someone would think it's cursed," Harry counted off, as a scarlet and gold badge fell into his hand.

"Well, that's two prefects, my money is on Siri making it an insufferable three," Fred winked at George. Sure enough, a scarlet and gold badge fell into her palm as well.

"The parents are gonna be a nightmare," George rolled his eyes, while Ginny smothered a laugh. Ron was silent, and had quietly excused himself from the conversation.

"Do you think we should try talking to him?" Siri looked at Harry.

"I tried this morning, but he's just so angry. I am not sure what has gotten into him lately," Harry dejectedly shrugged.

"Well, both of us making prefect certainly won't help matters. I guess we should get ready to go to Diagon Alley and get our supplies. I am going to go and try to talk to Ron," Siri waved at the group and went in search of Ron.

She found him in the room with Buckbeak.

"Shouldn't you be with everyone else celebrating?" he asked, gloomily.

"Ron, we miss you. I know things are changing, and if anyone should be complaining, it's me. I've been lied to my whole life, forced to marry a boy that has been completely nasty to me, and had an entire appearance change. Not to mention, I am sure I am as high on the target list now as Harry. There's something about my mother's family that scares Voldemort. You are our friend, and I know you don't like Malfoy, but we all have to try. His presence, with that of his parents, is a good thing for the Order. They can help us defeat Voldemort with things they may know. I am not asking you to be his best friend, but I am asking you to stay best friends with the rest of us. Just try and be civil with the ferret, I know it isn't easy, but he now, unfortunately, comes with me. Do you think you can try? We just aren't us without _you_ , you know?" Siri smiled at him, offering her hand to help him up.

"So, Diagon Alley for school supplies?" Ron asked with a half-hearted smile.

"Maybe even a stop by Zonko's, just for you," Siri winked. Ron, looking serious, grabbed Siri by the waist, and attempted to kiss her.

"I wouldn't try that, Weasel. The contract has some nasty side effects," Draco drawled. Siri breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption.

"I'm sorry, Ron, it just isn't meant for us. Come on, let's go shopping," she rushed down the stairs, leaving Ron and Draco in the hall.

"I tolerate you, because you are her friend, but let me make this clear, she is _mine_ , and you will not touch her in any inappropriate way. I will have Father alter the contract to keep you five feet away from her at all times, if you try that again," Draco hissed.

"Okay, ferret, I call a truce, for Siri's sake," Ron offered his hand, grudgingly. Draco shook it, and both walked down to meet the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Note: Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I am having fun writing this story, and I am happy to see that it's at least interesting enough that you all continue to read it! Cheers!)

The last two weeks at Grimmauld Place flew by, and everyone awoke to a hectic morning on September 1. Ron and Harry had left their packing for the last minute, as per their usual. Siri, Draco, Ginny, and the twins were waiting downstairs with the adults.

"I took the liberty of requesting that Fudge accommodate us with Ministry cars and a light auror escort to King's Cross," Lucius announced, as he and Narcissa entered in stylish travel robes. "I have also been informed by the elves that the Dark Lord and his ilk have absconded from the Manor. It appears that the family wards finally took over and rejected them. As secure as it could be, I still have no wish to be there until the Dark Lord has been dealt with."

"Oh, perfect! Narcissa, we will have plenty of time to work on those wedding plans!" Madeline exclaimed. Draco and Siri rolled their eyes. They had reached an accord, but Siri refused further intimacy of any kind until they got to know each other better. Both of them had spent a vast amount of time in the family library looking over the contract and the magicks it contained.

"Siri, darling, before you go, I have something to give to you," Madeline waved for her daughter to follow her. They walked to the study Siri had confronted Dumbledore in. "This is only accessible by the Shafiq family, and as such only you and I can get to it. Our family manor is unplottable, and I daresay, a lot safer than your father's estate. I, however, don't wish it to have visitors, unless necessary. Now, we have elves who can assist you throughout the year. There are books on things you will not be able to learn anywhere else. We have very old magic, and it surpasses that of the Malfoys and the Blacks. The tomes we have can help you and Harry defeat the Dark Lord. He has known this, and that is why he attempted to extinguish our family line. Your father saved me, thankfully. His love for me, and what we built during our school years, is what turned him from the Dark Lord. I trust you will tell no one about this, not even Draco until you are married." Siri nodded, and put the parchment with the elves name in her pocket after enchanting it to be only readable by her. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and they joined the others, who finally included Harry and Ron.

King's Cross was as brilliant as they remembered, but they kept close together with the aurors looking for any suspicious people. Mad-eye had been drawn out of retirement, and had taken over the training of the new recruits. Everyone of them, along with the established aurors, were well acquainted with _CONSTANT VIGILANCE_. Harry and Ron passed through the barrier first, followed by the twins. Two aurors and Sirius discreetly passed behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were followed by Ginny, Siri, and one more auror. Regulus and Madeline passed through before Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius. Three more aurors rounded out the group.

"We will have to go to the prefect's compartment first thing. We will breakaway as soon as we can, Ron. Ginny, you usually sit with Neville and Luna, yes? Do you think Ron could join you?" Siri asked politely. Ginny nodded, "No problem for us, I am sure Fred and George are going to go and find Lee, anyway."

Harry and Sirius embraced with promises for Hogsmeade visits and plenty of letters. Draco was embracing his parents, and Siri said her goodbyes to her parents. The Weasleys made their farewells, and all of them boarded the express. Draco, Harry, and Siri made their way to the prefect compartment. They took in their counterparts from the other houses. Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan were the Hufflepuff prefects. Terry Boot and Padma Patil were newly minted for Ravenclaw. A dark haired girl, with lovely expressive blue eyes, sat stiffly staring ahead with a Slytherin badge pinned to her robes.

"Daphne, how was your summer?" Draco greeted her with an easy smile.

"Miserable. I had to listen to Astoria whine for ages, because your parents owled Father to inform him that your betrothed had returned from whereabouts unknown. She is royally pissed that the agreement cannot be fulfilled now. Although, I think Pansy's reaction will be the one that everyone cannot wait to see," she smirked. Harry was mesmerized, and thought that maybe all Slytherins really weren't so bad.

"Must you, Daphne? You know that wretched cow drives me insane," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, Harry Potter, Gryffindor prefect, no surprise there. Who are you? I thought for sure Granger would have been the other," Daphne studied Siri in curiosity.

"Siri Andromeda Shafiq Black," Siri proffered her hand to Daphne, "formerly known as Hermione "know-it-all" Granger."

"So you're the lost heiress they've all been buzzing about. How very clever of your family to have hidden you so well. Quite unfortunate with the way you were treated for the identity they chose. I think we are going to get along famously, especially since your presence will irk 'Tori to no end," she grasped Siri's hand with a laugh, and pulled her down beside her. Harry just drank the delightful girl in. She was beautiful, with her perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, her ivory skin, and those sparkling blue eyes. She was almost as tall as Siri, but he definitely did not think of her as a sister.

"You know, Potter, Daphne has had a crush on you since first year. Let me assure you, though, that if you break her heart, I will crucio you," Draco leaned over to whisper, with a wink. He sat down beside Siri, and all of the new prefects began chattering about what their duties would be, and the rounds they would have to make. All of them were in agreement that the prefect bathroom was a definite perk for the job. After being informed by the Head Boy and Girl on which parts of the train to patrol, Draco, Siri, Harry, and Daphne, invited by Harry, made their way to the compartment with Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Bloody hell! Another Slytherin! What in Merlin's saggy ballsack is happening to everyone?" Ron looked up as the four entered the compartment.

"Ron, shut up," Harry gave him a warning glance. Ginny kicked him before he could protest.

"Get used to the Slytherins, Ron. I started dating Theodore Nott at the end of last school year, and we decided to go public this morning. I decided that if Draco was in our circle, it wouldn't hurt to have a few more Slytherins around," Ginny informed her brother.

"Great, I'll just go find Parkinson and snog her, and we can be one great big happy family," Ron grumbled, as everyone guffawed at the thought of him and Pansy together.

"Weasley, if you get Parkinson out of my hair, I will buy you new dress robes and season tickets to that abominable orange team you are so fond of," Draco gasped between bouts of laughter. Theodore Nott knocked on the door, and Siri, being pragmatic, used an enlargement spell on the compartment.

"Much better, Siri," Ron smiled his first true smile in days, as he continued his chess game with Harry, who was receiving whispered instructions from Daphne. Neville sat next to Luna, who was silently reading The Quibbler, and conversed with Theodore and Ginny about the new Defense teacher. Draco watched as Siri's eyes continued to grow heavy with sleep and wrapped an arm around her so that she could use him as a pillow.

"DRAAAACOOOOO!" an obnoxious voice echoed from the corridor.

"Bloody hell! Potter, give me your invisibility cloak, quick! Weasel go snog her! Someone…" Draco pleaded to the amusement of the compartment residents.

"There you are! Wait, who is this? Draco, what is going on?" Pansy shrieked.

"Merlin's pants, Parkinson, you're gonna rupture my ear drums. Lay off it, Draco and Siri are betrothed and trust me, you do NOT want to try to get physical. Siri told me about their contract and the nasty side effects of intimacy with someone that isn't their intended. Come on and sit next to me, and we can be miserable together, eh? Well, as long as you don't shriek like a blasted banshee anymore," Ron gestured to the seat beside him. Pansy glared and ungracefully sat between Neville and Ron.

"So, it's true, the lost Shafiq family has resurfaced," Pansy began in a conversational tone. Harry shot Ron a curious glance, and nodded towards Pansy.

"Everyone else is snogging Slytherins, may as well see what all the fuss is about," Ron shrugged, nonchalantly. Pansy blushed bright red, and tried to glower at Weasley, but Draco saw that she was secretly flattered. Draco silenced and sealed the compartment.

"All of you in this compartment, if you want to continue in our company, you will all need to take a wizard's oath to not break any confidentialities. Siri, have you finished writing up that document?" Draco looked at her, as she reached in her bag and retrieved the document. "Siri has enchanted this document with spells and jinxes should anyone betray us. Everyone in here will sign this before I continue."

The parchment was passed around, and to everyone's surprise, even Pansy signed it. Draco cleared his throat, "Right, now Theo, Daph, and Pans, I know you have heard the whispers about my family's current sympathies; they no longer lie with Voldemort. We all have every intention of fighting against him, and from what Siri and I have garnered about the new Defense teacher, it would be in our best interest to recruit others and start a Defense class of our own. Potter, after some necessary persuasion, has agreed to be our teacher, with Siri and I gathering new materials to learn. We will have a silent recruitment meeting, but you cannot give away details. We have to be Slytherin in our tactics, until they have signed this paper. Only approach those you can trust."

Everyone nodded, and Pansy broke the tension by asking, "So, Weasley about that snog?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Voldemort paced the study of the derelict house he had been forced to inhabit once again. He hated being so close to his Muggle heritage, and that of his fool of a mother. He snarled angrily, as someone knocked on the door.

"My Lord, you wished to see me?" Bellatrix asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, come, Bellatrix, and close the door. We mustn't be disturbed," he smiled coldly in invitation. He had once been handsome, she remembered, but this man before her had fallen from grace and took on the face of a monster. Her stomach turned to think that she had once desired him.

"Do you still have the item I entrusted to you all those years ago?" Voldemort sat down in the moth eaten arm chair, as Bellatrix took the seat across from him.

"Yes, My Lord. It is still in the vault of my husband's family. No one apart from the three of us can retrieve it," she answered in an even, unaffected tone.

"Good. Now, onto other business. You are aware that your sister and her husband have betrayed our cause, yes?" at her nod, he continued, "I need you to make contact with your sister. I need to exact retribution against Lucius for the humiliation he has dealt me. I need you to get close to your nephew, as well. It seems the Shafiqs have managed to hide themselves from me, and he is betrothed to the youngest heir. She is your cousin, Regulus' child. I will, of course, be dealing with him, when the opportunity arises."

Bellatrix nodded, "Right away, My Lord. I will do what I can to further contact with my sister." Secretly, Bellatrix had every intention of abandoning the lunatic as well. Being away from Azkaban's dementors brought her clarity, and she realized his brainwashing was so hypocritical. She had heard a few stories from the locals in the last two weeks, and she was damned if she'd follow the drum of a bloody half-blood. She was still a Black, after all. She would have to use the secret code she, Cissy, and Andromeda had shared as children, and hope that Cissy would catch on.

My Dearest sister,

The Dark Lord has broken me from Azkaban. My heart is glad. It would please him to meet and forgive Lucius. He has asked me to write you, I hope that you will reply. I can be a great help to bring about the defeat that we and our Lord so desire. He said Draco could help the cause in preventing a strong, powerful danger from a family called Shafiq. He claims that the heiress is strong and should die. I pray that you meet me at the place in mother's garden, where the diagonally shaped stones lie. The goblin made fountain she loved has withstood time and I treasure it. I will arrive ten am, and make it past these long, hard, sad twelve years we have lost.

Truthfully yours,

Bellatrix

She sent the letter to her sister, whom she hoped would catch the mistake, and look for the code they'd always used. For now, she put up her Occlumency shields, and returned to the filth she was forced to keep company with.

Narcissa and Madeline were seated in the downstairs study at Grimmauld Place, when an owl soared in with a letter for Narcissa. Turning it over to see the name, her face became drawn and pale. She scattered the wedding magazines to the floor, as she hastened from the room in search of her husband. Lucius was in the drawing room with the Black men.

"Lucius, Bellatrix has sent a letter," she uttered in a harsh whisper. With trembling fingers, she opened it, and Lucius read over her shoulder. He scowled, knowing this was a plot to capture him, and either kill or torture him.

"It seems the Dark Lord has tried to find a new way to summon me to his presence. You cannot go, Narcissa. They will capture and hurt you to get to me," he commanded.

"Wait! This doesn't make sense, it's been longer than twelve years since I've seen her. Oh, dear Merlin, it's our code. Quick! I need parchment, and a quill," she demanded as she sat at the desk with the letter. Madeline had quietly entered the room, studying her best friend curiously.

"When Bella, Andromeda, and I were children, we used to write letters in code, so that when our mother read them, she would find them innocent. It's how she never found out about you, Lucius. Every fifth word was the words we intended to be known. The rest was usually fluff, I can't believe she is so clever as to have remembered it after all that time with the dementors. Yes, here we are. 'broken heart. please forgive me. hope I help defeat Lord. Draco in danger. Shafiq heiress die. meet in diagonally. goblin has treasure. ten past twelve. truthfully, bellatrix'" she read the message aloud.

"Lucius, I have to meet her, and get her from that maniac's clutches. She won't have an escort because he trusts her, but you, Reg, and Sirius can be nearby to watch for any trouble. She says she can get us the horcrux from the vault. Please, Lucius, help me save my sister," Narcissa pleaded with her husband, on the brink of tears.

"Alright, Cissa, I can never deny you anything. We will need to inform Dumbledore, of course. She means for you to meet her in the morning?" Lucius acquiesced. Narcissa nodded, and Regulus sent Kreacher to fetch Dumbledore. Dumbledore arrived, and after being warned of the threat posed to Draco and Siri, thought it prudent that he be at Hogwarts.

"I will floo here as soon as you have her within the safety of these walls. I will bring the children and the sword. Do not be alarmed that their number has slightly grown. Please inform the other order members of what is to take place tomorrow. I am sure Alastor can spare a couple of aurors to assist you," Dumbledore waved and disapparated with a crack.

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and sought out the children of the order in the unused classroom they had taken for their impromptu classes. Everyone stopped mid-cast to look at Dumbledore, some scared that they were about to lose points or get detentions.

"Ah, no need to fret, Minerva and I are aware of your extracurricular activities, and I assure you that we heartily approve. Now, Miss Black, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, twin Weasleys, Mister Nott, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Parkinson, I need all of you to follow me to my office. We have an important matter to discuss. The rest of you continue practicing for another half hour, then return to your common rooms. Mr. Filch and Professor Umbridge will return shortly after that from their fruitless chase of students having secret meetings in the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore cheerily smiled, as he beckoned the aforementioned students to follow him.

"Peppermint imps," Dumbledore spoke, as the gargoyle statue moved to reveal a spiral staircase. The students followed him into his office, and they each took a seat. "We have had a new development in the hunt for the horcruxes. I assume all of you are familiar with everything." At their nods, he continued. "It seems that Bellatrix Lestrange has become disillusioned with the ideals that Voldemort has espoused. I cannot say why, but can only tell you this; she has offered to meet Narcissa Malfoy tomorrow morning, and retrieve the horcrux in her vault. She is allying herself with the Order, in exchange of the object. All of you will need to meet me here after the lunch hour is over, so that we may floo to Grimmauld Place and destroy another Horcrux. Also, I must ask if any of you have any leads on the one that is here at the school? No matter, Voldemort shall soon try and retrieve it through means that will reveal its location to us. You are dismissed, and I will see all of you tomorrow afternoon."


	12. update

so, no one really wants to hear about my life, but for the sake of not facing a potential lynch mob (I don't believe that many are reading) I went to visit the in laws this weekend, and I have been a bit sick. On top of, I had a kidney stone or UTI, not sure which, but I will be updating within the next 24 hours!


	13. Update 2 Sorry :(

I am so sorry to not have gotten to this. After the flu, my grandmother, who has been battling cancer, became terminal. As I post this, she has maybe two days left before she leaves us. I will finish this story, just not in the time frame that any of us could have hoped for. I have appreciated the responses, and the well wishes from being sick. I am sorry this isn't a chapter, but I will try my best to get one, when my mind finally assimilates things.


	14. Another update (this year sucks so far)

This isn't what any of you want to hear, and I apologize. I have been very busy with school, and I know last time I updated, I let all of you know that my grandmother, who was basically my mom passed away. This year is throwing me curve balls. This hurts just to type this, but four days ago, I lost my father in a very unexpected way. He suffered a massive heart attack while driving his big truck. I know you want updates, and I will do my best to get to them when I am in a better frame of mind. I know where I want this story to go, but guys, this one really hurts. My nana was suffering from cancer, but I never expected to have my daddy snatched away so quickly. I wouldn't wish this grief on my worst enemy. I appreciate and continue to be in awe of those of you that have followed, and left me feedback, be it positive or negative.


End file.
